Cal's Remorse
by Tragedy of Life
Summary: What if Cal, as he chased down Rose and Jack, had not missed that last shot ? Oneshot. May be OOC to some readers.


**SO I finally saw Titanic and loved it! I especially liked Cal. He was more complex and baffling than I thought like he tried to kill Rose but yet was looking for her on the Carpathia. In a deleted scene he thought he saw Rose and was really frantic but disappointed when it turned out to be someone else.**

**I was wondering what would happen if Cal didn't miss his last shot? I was confused on how to end it but decided this would be the best way. Enjoy!**

Lovejoy pulled at Cal's arm.

"Come on," he urged.

They needed to get off the Titanic, which was steadily sinking, as space on the lifeboats became less and less.

Cal couldn't hear him. He could not so much as breathe. His eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only.

" Rose!" exclaimed Dawson, embracing his fiancee Rose.

" I came back for you Jack, " Rose cried, "you jump I jump right?"

She was smiling, despite being soaked to the bone, with this...this gutter rat!

" " Lovejoy warned, watching the man's face slowly contort with rage.

Cal's hands gripped the banister. What was he to do now? Leave her in Dawson's arms and walk way in defeat? He gave her diamonds, wasted money on those damned Picasso paintings and tried to save her from the Titanic. Yet Rose repaid him with infidelity as she chose to have an affair with a boy she knew only for 3 days. Three days. Not a few months but 3 minuscule days.

So be it. He needed to listen to Lovejoy, walk away and try to stay calm and in control. Yet, all he could see was that painting with her naked body layed lazily across the couch, the Heart of the Ocean around her neck- a mockery of his affections for her.

_Now you can keep us both locked in your safe..._

That was the game she wanted to play. To humiliate him. Cal would not lose face. He'd make them both pay for making him look like a damned fool. Especially Dawson. If it weren't for the trash, Rose would still be Cal's and Cal's alone.

It was all a lie with Rose wasn't? The smiles, the politeness? Underneath it she was a heartless whore who took everything Cal had and threw it back into his face.

Cal let go, following Lovejoy. He was leaving them. Jack and Rose would be happy together,while he was left with broken pride and in misery.

NO. Dawson...damn it he could not let Jack win.

_I always win Jack, one way or another._

That was his promise. Cal intended to win and by any means necessary. There was no use being a gentleman. It won only scorn and rejection from Rose. He grabbed the pistol from Lovejoys holster before the man could stop him and turned around towards the couple.

He aimed and fired. A shot hit the water a few inches away from the couple who looked up in horror at Cal brandishing a gun, a murderous gleam in his dark brown eyes.

" Rose, run !" Dawson yelled.

The two ran through the water. Cal pursued them, not caring if his tuxedo was ruined.

" I hope you enjoyed your time together!" Cal taunted after them.

Rose was leading Jack to the chapel. Water had reached the middle of the door, china and tables, chairs floating about. Their choice was to either take the risk of drowning or get shot by Cal. The chapel was their only chance at survival, if they could even find a exit.

" You won't escape me!" Cal screamed as Jack and Rose ran.

He pointed the gun towards gun at them and fired. There was no sound.

Had Cal missed again?

He heard a gasp and felt his body freeze as he realized it was not Dawson.

"Cal..." croaked Rose, clutching her stomach and slumping down into the water. Dawson grabbed her, saving her from the fall.

Blood stained her white and purple dress. Cal's mind went blank. Dawson wailed, cradling Rose in his arms.

" Rose, oh God Rose! Hang on , hang on!"

Tears ran down the boys cheeks as he glared in utter contempt at Cal. Cal swalowed, the reality of the situation hitting him had. What had he done?

" You monster, you heartless sonuvabitch!" Dawson yelled. He kissed Rose's forehead.

" Rose...Rose,don't go Rose. Don't go Rose.'

He thought her death, in his fury would make the pain go away, that it would make no difference. He thought it would give him peace, peace that she was though dead, no longer in the clutches of Dawson for him to cherish and love as his own.

No such thing occurred. He watched the life fade from her eyes, those eyes once bright and green dull and glassy. She was dead.

Cal threw away the gun, retreating...hiding.

The water had increased and he remembered once again that ship was sinking. He needed to get off the ship, away from the danger, away from the memory of his great crime. The water, though cold against his skin was nothing compared to the chill of horror at the wounded body of Rose.

_I always win Jack, one way or another._

Oh God, that's were it started. Maybe it was dormant deep within his soul somewhere but those words revealed clearly to Dawson to Cal himself the cold ruthlessness hidden underneath his charm that he used not only in the business world but against the very woman he had loved.

Rose won in a way. She died in the arms of her beloved Jack. She died free at last of Cal's control and in the end Cal had no satisfaction in his heart but only the numb and bleak feeling of regret.

**A/n: While this is a one shot but I am interested in doing other works for Titanic particularly with Cal. I may even venture into slash fiction- I saw a weird chemistry between Jack and Cal. Did anyone else notice it or am I just crazy? Please review and share any suggestions for possible fanfics I can write !**


End file.
